Knowing You
by EAV13
Summary: Stacie has been liking Beca since auditions. But Beca liked someone else. And in the end, Stacie did too. (Stacie's POV, eventual BeChloe and Staubrey. Femslash, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)


**Hey hey hey! This is my first fanfic EVER. So, try to be nice, but constructive criticism is good as always. Have a fun time reading! Lol, wait that sounds corny. - EAV**

* * *

**_PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT_**

* * *

**Disclaimer : This writer does not own Pitch Perfect or any characters or songs used in this story. In fact this person doesn't own anything. _NOTHING_**

**Me : But I thought I was married to Alexis Knapp, A.K.A Stacie?! **

**Disclaimer : 1. The whole being married to Alexis Knapp thing was in your head. 2. I'm NOT arguing with you right now, so you better begin the story. 3. You're an idiot, period. No questions about it. IT'S A KNOWN FACT!**

**Me: Uhmmmmm... Okay? Let's begin the story shall we? **

**Disclaimer : Ok, fine. But if Alexis Knapp comes to us complaining about a delirious fan wanting to marry her, I'm not going to be apart of it! **

**Me : Whatever... uhmmm... What's your name? You know what? I'll name you Leilani. She was a close friend in school once. Ok, time to begin the story, for real! (BTW, ALEXIS KNAPP SHALL BE MINE! I wish...) **

* * *

** _PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT_**

* * *

I watch as the last person finishes up singing Since You've Been Gone. Leaning back on my chair, I cross my legs, impatiently waiting for the auditions to end, so I can _'study'_ for my classes. I sigh and close my eyes for a minute, daydreaming of almost anything and everything. Suddenly a beautiful voice jolts me back to Earth, and reality. I look at the hunched form sitting down on the stage, drumming on a cup. I lean forward, my face showing interest, intrigue, and curiosity. _She sings great! And she's pretty too. _I thought, studying the small girl closer. _I need to get to know her._

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

"The Mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori." Aubrey stated, pulled the bags off our heads. I blinked a few times from the sudden light, but once my eyesight adjusted, it was instantly trained on Beca's body. With the bag over her head, I took this opportunity to check her out for real this time. But before I could even think, Aubrey's voice echoed and boomed off the walls. "And our Altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca." I looked up to meet Beca's eyes, and I nervously smiled. She reassuringly smiled back at me. I memorized that smile, and soon Beca's smile was imprinted in my brain, and heart. I looked up to see Beca talking to Chloe, joking around. I looked over at the two, but tried to focus my gaze somewhere else, but couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that they were laughing louder than normal, or that they basically took a shower... _together. _A sudden burst of jealousy raged inside. But, being the person that I was, I decided to ignore it and get through the rest of this initiation.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

Walking down the concrete steps to the main section of the amphitheater was not fun... at all. Well, at least to me. I don't really like to excercise that much. If I am gonna keep this gorgeous body in check, it's going to be by eating right, and going on a diet. I hang out by the drinks with Cynthia Rose. I swear, that girl cannot stop staring at my boobs. I turned around from Cynthia Rose, and headed off to mingle on the dance floor. I let my eyes drift over to Beca, which I regretted soon after, because I saw her talking rather closely and flirtatiously with Chloe. I frowned and shook my head. I'm not going to think about Beca this time. But, in the end, the music was loud and vibrating, and I was somehow dancing next to Beca, shaking my hips, and wiggling my butt. Every now and then I would wink or do something flirtatious to the smaller Bella. And every time she would react by blushing.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

As soon as Beca started rapping, everyone became silent. In a good way... I think. I watched with eyes filled with amusement and wonder, as I watched the short girl belt out words, a little hesitant, but still awesome. I was in a trance, but as soon as others joined in on singing the chorus, I had no choice but to have fun and sing along. When everyone else, including the audience, sang along with us, true smiles broke out on each and every one of the Bella's faces. Well, all except Aubrey. She's being a sour apple as usual.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT #PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

We were on our toes, nervousness fluttering around in our stomachs. We were at the regionals, to get into the semi-finals, we needed to at least be 2nd or 3rd place. As we entered the stage, Beca's opinion bounced around in my head. We needed to be different. I could see even now, with all her warnings not to, in her eyes was her need to be unique. That was pretty damn awesome. Whether Aubrey/ Ms. Control Freak agreed or not. I could see Aubrey was trying, but Beca was right, judging from the yawns in the audience now, we needed a miracle. We _needed_ Beca.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

For the semi-finals we were doing the exact same song. It's getting old. We trained even harder, and worked twice as much as the other a cappella groups, but we weren't there. We weren't outstanding, awesome, cool, we were just plain, old, and boring. We were all tired after Fat Amy's burrito incident, and our bus braking down in the middle of our Party in the USA song, and having to be stuck in the same bus as the Trebels. We still have no idea how Fat Amy got Bumper's number. But anyway, we all saw even more people getting tired and snoring, or just not having fun. In the middle of our song, Beca started singing Titanium by David Guetta. That threw Aubrey off, and angered her even more when she realized they didn't get into the finals. She blamed everything on Beca, and nobody really stood up for her. I should have said something, but I couldn't, like everyone else, I was frozen. Chloe was the first one to come to the smaller Bella's rescue, but Beca rejected all the help being thrown her way, including Jesse's.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

Cynthia Rose was trying to _'grab' _me, so I was blowing my rape whistle, climbing up seats, Lilly was making a vomit angel, and Fat Amy was dogpiling Aubrey and Chloe for the Bella Pitch Blow. Everyone else was standing by. "Guys! Guys stop! What is going on?" The rape whistle dropped out of my mouth, and everyone froze. Aubrey spoke. "Nothing, nothing. This is a Bella's rehearsal." She stood up, dusting herself off. "I know, I just... wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move, and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And... Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in." Beca apologized. Aubrey just stood there, her arms crossed looking at the floor. Beca raised an eyebrow waiting. Everyone looked at Aubrey expectedly. The Dj just turned around and grabbed an empty chair beside her. She looked back as she dragged the foldable chair across the floor. Chloe looked at Aubrey urgently, but Aubrey only looked at the floor or ceiling. "Aubrey," Chloe hissed, jerking her head towards Beca, whose chair was dangerously close to the exit. Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes, she called out, "Wait," immediately the Dj dropped her chair, looking at us relieved. "Thank you, that would've been embarrassing." Aubrey replied, "Beca, I know that I have been hard on you, okay? I know I've been hard on everyone here. But, I am my father's daughter. And he always said, 'If at first you don't succeed pack your bags." "Jesus," Fat Amy muttered, a skeptical look on her face. Beca had an understanding look on her face, "I get it, mine was hard on me too. Not like that, but..." Beca paused, "I guess we don't really know that much about each other, about most of you really." They all gathered in at the seats, coming together to form an oval.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

"Well, I'll confess something you don't really know about me..." I took a deep breath and revealed, "I have a lot of sex." Everyone had a look on their faces as if they already knew, when Fat Amy deadpanned, "Yeah, we know, Stacie." "Only because I just told you." I defended, sitting down on a chair. "No, this is a good idea." Beca stated, pulling up other chairs, "That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea." Pulling up the last chair and sitting in it, as I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows." Cynthia Rose stood up. "Okay, I got something, this is hard for me to admit to you guys." She gestured, as Fat Amy spoke up, "I think we all know where this is going. Les Bi Honest." She whispered the first part to Aubrey, before raising her voice so Cynthia Rose could hear her. I smirked, as Cynthia Rose sighed, "Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious... gambling problem." She paused, as everyone had the same confused expressions on their faces, "What?" Both Fat Amy and Beca asked. "Well, it all started when I broke up with my girlfriend..." "Whoop there it is." The Aussie stated in a low voice, as the others smiled, amused at her. Cynthia Rose shook her head, and Denise behind Amy mouthed 'I still love you'. Fat Amy stared at Denise. To break the silence, Beca asked, "Anyone else?" "I ate my twin in its womb..." Lilly whispered. Beca stared at her, while Aubrey leaned forward asking, "What?" "Okay, Umm... Fat Amy?" The Dj continued, trying to get off the crazy topic. "Well, I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake you all call me Fat Amy." She smiled, "See, I guess I'm not really living if I'm not 100% honest." Everyone nodded, before the aussie confessed, "And my real name is Fat Patricia." Everyone raised their eyebrows, as the captain asked, "What?" "Okay, I've never really been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. I do now. And that's pretty cool. So that's me. Someone else please go." Beca rushed, embarrassed, as the others just smiled. Chloe sighed, standing up, "Okay. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes." Everyone gasped, as tears filled Chloe eyes as she struggled to finish, sitting back down. "The doctor said I can't sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought the season was over." She finished, choking back tears. I touched her arm comfortingly, as Aubrey held her. "It's okay, it's okay," Aubrey cooed, trying to calm her friend down. Aubrey and Beca stood up, and the captain asked her, "Beca, what do we do?" She threw the pitch blow to the smaller Dj, who missed it, and it slid in the vomit pile. "I'm sorry," Aubrey whispered, looking from the Dj to the pitch blow. "Maybe not here." Beca replied.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

For the finals, we decided on a mashup of songs that we all picked. Up on the stage, seeing everyone, including the audience, dancing and singing along, it made us feel so special, and we also got to sing leads, and I sang one part that I really liked, and did the splits, which really hurt. But, other than that our performance was so awesome. In the end, everyone was clapping, and we won. Beca ran over to Jesse and apologized, but didn't kiss him, which relieved me, I was planning on telling her I liked her today. I congratulated everyone in the Bella's and went backstage to where Beca and Chloe were. I walked around the corner to see Beca and Chloe kissing, no more like, making out. I bit my bottom lip, as everyone appeared behind me, saying stuff like, 'Finally!' or, 'I can totally see your toners.' I wanted to cry but couldn't. Something was blocking me. And that something was that I knew, deep in my heart, that I was happy for her. I didn't really **love** her. Not truly.

* * *

_**PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT # PITCHPERFECT**_

* * *

It's a week from the end of the school year at Barden University. As I walked around campus, I see happy couples spending their last few days together until next year, but if they are seniors like Chloe and Aubrey, they leave and never return but stay in touch. I sighed as I watched every single member of the Bella's with a boy (or girl) on their arm. Or in Fat Amy's case, her seven boyfriends. _She was being serious?_ I asked myself as the group walked by. I sighed and sunk down against a tree, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and resting my chin there. Loud giggling caused me to look to my right, where I saw Chloe talking to Beca, and then they kissed, and I felt a pang of regret somewhere inside my brain. I'm pretty sure everyone would've thought I would be the first one with a partner considering my looks, charm, and personality, but no, I ended up being the last one. You know, aside from Aubrey. I sighed, shifting my position so I had one knee pulled up to my chest, and the other stretching out in front of me. I still had my arm wrapped around the knee closest to my chest, and I laid my head back against the tree bark. I enjoyed the peace for a few minutes, until someone said, "Seems like we're the only people without dates, huh?" I jumped and tensed up a little surprised, but relaxed when I turned my head to see Aubrey looking back at me. "What? Oh, umm. Yeah I guess we are," I adjusted and looked back at the couple. "I can totally see your toner for Beca." Aubrey stated smugly. I turned my head back at her and raised my eyebrows, before retaliating with, "And I can totally see your toner for me, Posen." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I smirked at her reaction, amused. She opened her mouth to probably argue, but instead looked down at her hands before mumbling, "Is it that obvious?" I smiled gently and nodded as she looked up. I shifted closer to her, and tilted her chin up, before saying, "Very." I smirked again and leaned down to kiss her. She was surprised, but met my lips halfway. It was better than I expected it to be, and I loved it, it sent my pulse racing and my heart jumping. We ended the kiss, only for breathing issues, but rested our foreheads against each other, smiling like idiots. We both stood up, later on, and Aubrey asked, "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I glanced over at Beca and Chloe who were looking at us with knowing looks on their faces. "Definitely." I smiled, kissing her sweetly, and holding her hand as we walked around campus.

* * *

**Yeah, I know a little too wordy, sorry for any mistakes. Next fanfic I will cut up some parts. Sorry for the delay, my computer was messing with me. (Any suggestions for a story would be nice.) [FYI] I mostly write femslash, so don't be surprised if I don't write a lot of stories with normal couples. But normal is boring anyway! My Myspace (Elena Villadolid), Twitter (EAV1349), Facebook (Same as my Myspace), and my Instagram (Same as Twitter), Youtube (Hello44882), Wattpad (EAV1349) and Tumblr (I think the same as twitter and Instagram.) But, any suggestions I will do my best to write. (P.S I'm still gonna try to propose to you Alexis Knapp...) -EAV **


End file.
